The Story of Us
by miley-avril
Summary: Hook and Emma's five year old twins talk their dad into telling them a story. It soon turns into an interrogation as to how the two met. I apologize in advance for the ridiculous amount of fluff and other unnecessary Captain Swan feels.


**I NEED SOME CAPTAIN SWAN FLUFF, AND THIS CAME TO MIND. THIS IS A KIND OF CONTINUATION OF 'ONE NIGHT', BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THAT TO UNDERSTAND THIS ONE. IT'S JUST THE PREGNANCY AND BIRTH OF EMMA AND HOOK'S ADORABLE (AND RAMBUNCTIONS) TWINS. THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN HOOK AND EMMA'S APARTMENT, SO THE 3A FINALE NEVER HAPPENED. HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW.**

**I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"Daddy, tell us a story!" Five year old Daniela Swan-Jones demanded from her perch on the end of her bed.

"Yeah!" Dylan screeched as he jumped onto his twin sister's bed. "Where's Henry? He likes stories, too."

"He's helping your mom pick up the game we just played." Hook chuckled at the memory of a simple game of Uno turning into a card-throwing war. "You're lucky you two have to brush your teeth, and I have to supervise, otherwise we'd be down there, too." The apartment the family of five owned was right next to Mary Margaret and David's. In fact, the two apartments shared a wall. Occasionally, Dylan and his uncle (who was a year younger than him, not that that wasn't hard to explain to the five year old at all) would knock on the walls in a secret code. It annoyed the neighbors that hadn't moved out when the twins and Snow's middle child, James, were born. The brunette was currently two months away from delivering her second son.

Emma was happy. With James, Mary Margaret had been worried her daughter would react badly. Of course, the blonde hadn't been all smiles and laughter. She'd rolled her eyes, told them she was happy for them, and that they're great parents who would be just as good to the 'little crying parasite', as Emma had called him. Even to this day, she still used 'Parasite' as a term of endearment. Mary Margaret had been relieved when Emma reacted the way she did. If she had seemed too happy, she'd have known it was forced and possibly fake, but the pretending to be annoyed and irritated at another baby in the family told her Emma was just as happy as she and David were.

"Henry!" Daniela yelled, trying to get her big brother's attention. "Daddy's gonna tell us a story, come on!" Though Henry was seventeen, he still loved story time. He'd deny it until his very last breath, though, a habit he'd picked up from his fathers, mothers, and one particular grandfather. Rumple always grumbled whenever Thanksgiving came around.

"Fine." He fake-sighed as he trotted up the stairs. He paused when he reached Daniela's bed. "We all aren't gonna fit on this one much longer, you know." He said, motioning to the small twin bed. "Schooch over, I'm going in the middle." After the kids arranged themselves, Hook sat himself down on the foot of the bed, careful not to sit on Henry's feet. He was three inches taller than Emma now, something that annoyed her greatly when she was glaring at him for staying out late. He had never been scared of her glares, mainly because she never glared at him up until a few years ago. He knew that despite her tough exterior, she was actually a goof ball, so to him, she wasn't scary.

"You can't tell stories without me." Emma said, but she left out the part about making sure it was kid-friendly. Hook had been doing a great job of making sure everything was PG in the house, especially after Daniela's first word was the F-bomb. He and Emma both blamed the other for that one. Mary Margaret was torn between being amused and being mortified, and David still wasn't over it. He'd make joke after joke about it at family gatherings.

She made her way to the other side of the bed and sat next to Hook.

"Which one are you gonna tell, Daddy?" Daniela's blonde curls bobbed up and down. She really was the spitting image of her mother, right down to her light olive eyes. Dylan, on the other hand, was all Hook.

"Tell us about how you and Mom met." Dylan said. At that, Henry chuckled. He knew the story all too well. Hook looked over at Emma and smirked.

"Care to join in on the fun, Love?"

"I'm sure I'll have to correct a few things. Like how many times I bested you."

"What can I say, I told you you'd make a heck of a pirate."

"You did."

"Guys," Daniela drew out the word. "Story time."

"Sorry, Dani." Hook smiled his apology. "So… how should we begin this tale?"

"With the very beginning, silly. Where'd you meet?" The little girl asked as she relaxed into the pillows, leaning her head on Henry's shoulder.

"Well… your mom and grandmother had just landed in the Enchanted Forest. They were searching for a way to get back home to Henry when they, along with your Auntie Aurora and Auntie Mulan, found me. I pretended to be a blacksmith, but, well, you know your mother. You can't lie to her. It wasn't very romantic, but she pulled me out of a pile of dead bodies." He didn't feel the need to mention Cora. _That_ was something they'd all like to forget.

"Why were their dead bodies?" Dylan asked, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Uh…"

"That's another story for another day." Emma quickly covered for Hook. "Carry on."

"As you wish, Darling." He flashed her a charming smile. "So anyway, when I first laid eyes on your mom, I thought she was gorgeous. I think it really hit me when she put a knife to my throat and tied me to a tree. Now, normally I take offense to that. I'm not used to anyone not being afraid of me, let alone _besting_ me. But your mother has a knack for that. For weeks she was not even tempted by my charms, and that was a first for me."

"Why'd you tie him to a tree, Mommy?"

"Because he lied and I didn't trust him."

"But you trust him now." Daniela pointed out.

"Yes, I do now, but it's been a bumpy road."

"That usually involved me being tied up. Or knocked unconscious. Did I ever tell you about the time that she commandeered my ship?"

"Your _boat_ was steered by Neal, so it was fine. Nothing happened to your precious little baby." At that, the little ones giggled.

"When'd you fall in love with Mommy?"

Hook visibly swallowed. "When she almost died after stupidly jumping into the ocean in Neverland while we were saving Henry."

"That was not my fault, the rest of you were arguing and not listening to me." Emma interjected, causing the rest of her family to laugh.

"That may be so, but that doesn't change the fact that for nearly a minute, I thought I had lost you forever, that I had lost by brilliant and infuriatingly stubborn Swan. And in those long moments, I realized that I was madly in love with your mother." He finished quietly, keeping his eyes away from Emma's. Even after all this time, he still had trouble with proclamations of love. They both did. Seeing that things needed to be shifted in a different direction, Daniela said,

"But why did you love her so much if she constantly tied you up and hits you on the head with stuff? That sounds like… like what Kyle did to me before I punched him."

"Yes, you took your mom's advice on that one. And _that_ is mostly why I fell in love with her. Yes, she is the most stunning woman I have ever met, but she is unlike anyone in all the realms. The depths of her strength and the vastness of her love for her family never cease to amaze me."

"You didn't have to go all poetic on me, Jones." The blonde rolled her eyes, but the pinkness of her cheeks gave her away. Daniela let out a small yawn as she nestled further into Henry's side.

"I think somebody's ready for bed." Hook commented, leaning forward to poke her little button nose gently.

"No." She shook her head.

"Dani, just think, tomorrow morning we're going sledding with James, Grandma, and Grandpa." Dylan said. "So if you don't wanna sleep, then at least let me so the night goes by faster."

"Goodnight, guys." Emma said, kissing each of her babies on the head. Hook did the same. Once in the hallway, she whispered, "So when are we going to tell them about the time you locked me in Gold's cell? Cause you're making it sound pretty one-sided."

"Well, that _is_ the only time I've held you captive. I've never knocked you out."

"Oh, you're _such _a gentleman." She rolled her eyes once again.

"I've already told you, I'm always a gentleman." He winked before pulling her in for a kiss.


End file.
